Mike Blaisdell
| birth_place = Moose Jaw, SK, CAN | draft = 11th overall | draft_year = 1980 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | career_start = 1980 | career_end = 2001 | halloffame = }} Mike Walter Blaisdell (born January 18, 1960 in Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan, Canada) is a retired professional right winger who played in the NHL and later in the BHL. He was selected 1st (11th overall) in the 1980 NHL Entry Draft by the Detroit Red Wings. Blaisdell most recently was the head coach of the 2003–04 British Elite Ice Hockey League Champions, the Sheffield Steelers. Professional career Minor league hockey and college Blaisdell joined the Regina Pats of the WCHL (renamed the WHL the following season) for the end of the regular season and throughout the playoffs. In the final six games of the season, Blaisdell knocked in 5 goals with 5 assists to end the regular season with 10 points and a 1.66 points per game average. He continued to help add points in the playoffs, but the Pats didn't make it past the semi-finals. The following season, Blaisdell joined the University of Wisconsin-Madison hockey team before returning to the Pats for the 1979–80 WHL season where the Pats finished first in the league but faltered in the playoffs. The NHL comes calling In the 1980 NHL Entry Draft the Detroit Red Wings decided to pick Blaisdell with their 11th overall pick. They placed him in their farm team the Adirondack Red Wings of the AHL and instantly saw his potential. After just 41 games, Blaisdell was called up to play for the Red Wings full time. In the 1981–82 season, Blaisdell really started to feel comfortable in the league and formed a solid unit with Mark Kirton and Paul Woods. He scored 23 goals and ended with 55 points that season as the Red Wings once again failed to reach the playoffs. He continued to chip in goals for the Red Wings and on June 13, 1983 was involved in a large trade to the New York Rangers with Willie Huber and Mark Osborne for Ron Duguay, Eddie Mio and Eddie Johnstone. Most of Blaisdell's time with the Rangers was spent in and out of their farm teams; the Tulsa Oilers of the Central Hockey League and the New Haven Nighthawks of the AHL. After failing to find a role in the organization, he was claimed off waivers by the Pittsburgh Penguins on October 7, 1985. He scored 15 goals and played some his best two-way hockey during the 1985–86 season but his playing time decreased the next year while splitting time with Pittsburgh's farm team the Baltimore Skipjacks. After that season, Blaisdell was signed as a free agent by the Toronto Maple Leafs on July 10, 1987 and only played in 27 games for the Leafs for the following two years which would be his last in the National Hockey League. International play Blaisdell decided this time would be better spent on the Canadian National Team during the 1990–91 season. Part-way through, he changed his mind and decided to see what else was out there. He joined the roster of Schwenninger ERC in West Germany's Bundesliga for three games and then the Albany Choppers of the IHL before heading across the pond joining the Durham Wasps of the British Hockey League where he instantly became a fans favourite. There he went on to score a record-breaking 74 goals in 1991–92 leading the Wasps to the second of their back-to-back championships. Blaisdell added 41 points the following season before deciding to try his hand at coaching with the Nottingham Panthers. After coaching for half the year, Blaisdell felt he still offered more when he was on the ice and decided to return to doing what he knew best; scoring goals. In the 1995–96 season, Blaisdell scored 35 goals to finish with 81 points on the season. Blaisdell slowly drew away from the league (by then called the Ice Hockey Superleague), but would continue to play in a few games here and there until 2001 when he played his last four games for the Sheffield Steelers before retiring. Blaisdell is arguably one of the greatest ice hockey players to have ever played in Great Britain, with few players ever since, coming close to matching his 343 NHL games and 154 NHL points. Coach Blaisdell Blaisdell again returned to coaching in the 2001–02 season with the team he last stepped on the ice for, the Sheffield Steelers. He slowly learned what it took to coach a professional team over the next three years and finished the 2003–04 season with a record of 44–8–3 and a 0.821 win percentage. He lead the Steelers to the league's best record and won the League Championship before retiring from hockey. Awards *'Ice Hockey Journalists UK' British Coach of the Year in 1994–95, 2000–01, 2002–03 and 2003–04. *Inducted to the British Ice Hockey Hall of Fame in 2004. *Inducted to the Sheffield Steelers Hall of Fame in 2006. Career statistics Player Coach "Tom Thumb" champions. Mike Blaisdell is on the far right in the front row.]] External links * *British Hockey Hall of Fame entry Category:Born in 1960 Category:Adirondack Red Wings players Category:Albany Choppers players Category:Baltimore Skipjacks players Category:British Ice Hockey Hall of Fame inductees Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Durham Wasps players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New Haven Nighthawks players Category:Newmarket Saints players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Nottingham Panthers coaches Category:Nottingham Panthers players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Schwenningen Wild Wings players Category:Sheffield Steelers players Category:Regina Pats alumni Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Tulsa Oilers (CHL) players Category:Wisconsin Badgers players Category:Retired in 2001